1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamps for cables and is concerned more particularly with clamps of the kind known as trefoil clamps and comprising a base member with two clamping arms, attached each at one end thereof to the base member at spaced positions thereon, at least one of the arms being pivotally attached to the base member, and with means for securing the other ends of the two arms together so that a cable or group of cables may be held tightly in the region between the arms and the base.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such cable clamps are known as trefoil clamps or cleats because they are commonly used for clamping together a group of three cables. It is known to fit a pad on the base and on each arm, the pads having recesses shaped to receive part of the periphery of the cable or group of cables. For a group of three cables, these pads define a trefoil shape. Such pads may be interchangeable to accommodate different size cables. It is known to mount the pads on a screw or pin so that they are rockable to enable the pads to adapt themselves in position to irregular exterior shapes of the cables.